This invention relates to both a novel catalyst and a dehydrogenation process using this novel catalyst. The catalyst comprises an oxide complex of molybdenum, copper, tin and a promoter metal. The process comprises dehydrogenating a dehydrogenatable hydrocarbon in the presence of this catalyst to produce a hydrocarbon product containing the same number of carbon atoms but fewer hydrogen atoms.
The dehydrogenation of organic compounds for the production of compounds having a higher degree of unsaturation is generally well known. This process can be illustrated by the following general equation: ##STR1## wherein R is a suitable substituent.
Organic compounds are commercially dehydrogenated by contacting the compound to be dehydrogenated at an elevated temperature, preferably in the presence of a catalyst. However, according to many of these prior art processes, the products are obtained at relatively low levels of conversion and selectively. The instant process achieves high selectivities and conversions through the use of a special catalyst comprising a promoted oxide complex of molybdenum, copper and tin.